Privacy
by Conspiraty
Summary: Chat Noir goes into Marinette's room to hang out, but sees something completely different. Marinette decides to get some payback after that. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! Here is the one-shot Privacy! And please do not ask for a second part, because the answer is no. I'm not trying to be rude, but I just don't want to do a second part for this. Oh and there's nudity in this so if you don't feel comfortable with that, don't read it._

 _~Responses to MSM~_

 _UnicornSecrets: Thank you! I'm not sure which one I prefer yet. Sunrise and sunset are both beautiful. Yes, it is! I like to put her in the stories because since she's not really in the show, I can think of many different personality traits for her instead of sticking to the character's given personality traits, like Marinette being clumsy. Thank you! You're cattastic!_

 _Yellow 14: Kind of? What would make it better? …I put it at the beginning. I am so confused. All of that was the beginning._

 _Pinksakura271: Thank you. After 4 flipping years! Finally! It should be but it's my first time moving so we'll see. Thank you! I really wanted to do one. She's a daddy's girl! I like sunrises._

* * *

Marinette hummed as she washed her hair in the shower. Today was a long day with school, and another akuma attack (Guy found out that his wife was cheating on him with a 20-year-old), so she felt like she deserved some peace and quiet.

She heard thumping from the roof. She looked up and heard more thumping. The thumping stopped after a minute and she shrugged, turning off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and body.

She clutched the towel around her body and went to her room with her eyes closed, humming. She opened her pajama drawer and she heard a yelp from behind her.

"Marinette?!" A voice yelled. Marinette jumped and grabbed a baseball bat with both hands, her towel dropping to the floor.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, scowling. "I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" She heard a gasp of shock and she looked up, seeing Chat with a look of disbelief in his face.

"Chat? What are you doing here? And why aren't you saying anything?" Chat pointed slowly at her and stuttered, "N-n-n-n-o-o-o t-t-t-o-w-e-l…" Marinette looked at him confused. "Huh? No tow-" Marinette looked down at her body and saw her body.

With no towel.

Completely naked. Marinette looked up and her whole face turned red. "Chat?" She whispered to him. "Y-yes?"

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled at him.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out!" Chat protested. He looked at her naked body and then looked away. Marinette noticed this and yelled, "WERE YOU JUST LOOKING AT MY BODY?! CAN YOU NOT RESPECT MY PRIVACY?!"

"Well, you're standing right in front of me naked, am I not allowed to have a little sneak peek?" Chat winked. Marinette's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"GET OUT!" She yelled at him, quickly picking up her towel and covering her body in shame. Chat quickly ran up to the ceiling door and jumped out, closing the door behind him. Chat ran, jumping to the next building and down to the alley.

Adrien detransformed and Plagg floated next to him, cackling. "Kid, you saw your girlfriend naked?!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg! And it's not funny, I only flirted to hide my shame!" Adrien whined. "Kid, when you're in the suit, everything you do isn't controlled by me. All of that in there was YOU. You imagining her wet body, her curves, her tight boobs."

"PLAGG, I HATE YOU!" Adrien yelled, blushing a bit. Plagg laughed at him. "Oh kid, you know you wanted her body. My kid is finally becoming a man, he saw his first pair of boobs. Well not willingly, but-"

"YOU'RE A JERK!" Adrien yelled, stomping away. Plagg cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Wait come back, we need to talk about the birds and the bees!"

"NO!"

* * *

Marinette ran into class late (again) and she quickly sat down in her seat. "Oh Ms. Dupain-Cheng, coming in late again. What's the excuse this time? Bee attack? Shark attack? A dog ate your homework?"

Marinette shook her head no. "Sorry Ms. Bustier, it won't happen again." She mumbled quietly.

Alya looked at Marinette in concern and Nino turned around to whisper at Alya. "Hey Alya, what's with Marinette?" Alya shrugged. "I don't know." Alya poked Marinette and Marinette looked at her. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

Marinette looked at Alya and whispered, "Um…someone saw me naked." Alya's eyes went wide. "What?!" She whispered. Marinette nodded. "Yeah. I feel embarrassed, but then again, he tried to play it off by flirting."

Adrien froze and he started to listen to the conversation. "What? Oh no, Marinette. You need to get him back. That's a jerk move." Marinette pondered in thought. "I think I have just the thing."

Adrien's eyes went wide. "Oh no."

* * *

Chat Noir ran across the rooftops. Another akuma attack happened today (Woman got fired from her job and then they replaced her with someone younger), and afterwards, he wanted to run across the rooftops a bit. He saw Marinette's bakery and he flashbacked to last night.

Chat Noir blushed madly and groaned. "I can't stop thinking about last night. I shouldn't be thinking about it, but her body…"

Chat slapped himself in the face and made a determined face and closed his eyes. "Okay Chat, it's time to stop thinking about Marinette's naked body. Just think about puppies. Puppies, puppies, puppies, naked body…"

Chat's eyes popped open and he whined. "Why is it so hard?! Maybe I should go visit her…"

Chat then thought about what Marinette said earlier. _"I think I have just the thing."_ What did she mean by that? What was she planning to do? Hopefully, it wasn't anything too terrifying…

Chat ran over to the trap door and opened it slowly. Marinette wasn't in there, surprisingly. What he did noticed that the room was dark and that there was rose petals scattered on the floor. Uh, okay? Did Marinette have a date or something? Maybe she needs inspiration?

Chat heard a door creak open and he saw Marinette standing at her front door with a white bathrobe on, her hair in a bun. Marinette smiled seductively at him. "Hello, Chaton."

Chat looked at her up and down in fear. "Uh, hi?" Marinette slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his chest. "Came by to hang out?" Chat looked down at her and stuttered, "U-uh m-maybe."

Marinette grinned at him and rubbed her hand against his stomach. "Or we can do more than just hang out…"

Chat took her hand off his chest slowly and backed up. "Uh, hehe, no thanks, maybe I'll just leave-" Chat's back hit the wall and Marinette leaned against him, slowly taking off her robe. "Uh Mari, maybe you should put that back on-"

"But you said you wanted a sneak peek." Marinette looked up at him. She rubbed her body against his leather suited one. "Don't you want more than just a glimpse?" Chat started to nose bleed and he passed out onto the floor.

"Ughhh….so much…boobs…" Chat muttered. Marinette giggled and looked at him. "That's what you get for invading a girl's privacy. Did you learn your lesson, kitty?"

Marinette looked down at his deadish body and she crouched down and nodded his head for him. She smiled. "Good! Now if you'll excuse me, there's a horror movie calling out my name. Good night, Chat." She patted his back and put her robe back on, going to the living room.

Chat laid on the floor, his eyes circling and his mouth open. "Never…doing…that…again. EVER."

* * *

 _Penguin: Well, I think we all learned a lesson here and that lesson is: Never invade someone's privacy. Because you never know when someone's going to get you back. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I do not know when any new content will be coming to you just yet, but I'll see you on Wednesday! Bye!_


End file.
